In a prior art lighting system, a number of lighting devices are coupled. The coupling provides control of the number of lighting devices by a single switch or remote control device, for example. The lighting device(s) and/or control device(s) may be coupled by cabling or may be coupled through a wireless connection. In particular in case of a wireless connection, but also in some cabling structures, each lighting device is to be provided with a lighting system identification in order to be able to respond to any signal intended for said lighting device.
For example, if a first and a second wireless lighting system are arranged close to each other, a signal transmitted to each lighting device of the first lighting system may also be received by one or more lighting devices of the second lighting system. In order to distinguish between the signals, a lighting group identifier, e.g. a group number, may be included in the signal and may be compared to a group identifier as present in the lighting device. If the received group identifier and the present group identifier match, the lighting device may respond to the signal.
In the known lighting system, a group identifier is provided in the lighting device during manufacturing. A set of lighting devices, or lighting device control circuits, are packaged together such that a user may buy a set of devices being provided with a same group identifier. For example, using a master-slave topology, a master device may be provided with a presence detector, and the slave devices may be configured to respond to the one master device by switching the lighting device on, when the presence of a person is detected. However, if the number of packaged control devices is too small, not every lighting device in a user-defined area may be connected to the master control device, or if the number is too large, a number of control devices cannot be used.